Sonamy High
by Fandoms14
Summary: It's time for high school and two people are trying to break them apart. One because of jealously, the other for revenge. Will Sonic and Amy break apart or come closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction of the characters,

 **Amy** ** Jade Rose:** A 17 year old bubblegum pink hedgehog. She has jade green eyes ( hence her middle name) and have three bangs. She sometimes wear her trademark red dress and red white boots. She goes to Emerald High with the rest of the sonic crew.

 **Sonic** ** Maurice Hedgehog:** A 18 year old cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He got his middle name from his grandfather. (Maurice the hedgehog)He usually wears his gloves and his red speed shoes. He only wears clothes on special occasions.

 **Scourge** ** the** **Hedgehog:** He is a emerald green hedgehog with icy blue eyes. He is sonic's counterpart. He wears his flame leather jacket, red sunglasses, and black shoes.

 **Sally** ** Alicia Acorn:** She is a chimpmunk/squirrel with auburn red hair and blue eyes. She broke sonic's heart and wants him back. She wears a blue jean jacket.

 **Miles** **"Tails" Prower _:_** A 15 year old yellow fox with ocean blue eyes. He got his middle name by having two tails. He is the best friend and brother of Sonic. He wears his gloves and red shoes.

 **Cream the Rabbit: ** A 15 year old cream rabbit with chocolate brown eyes. She wears her orange dress, blue ribbon,and red shoes.

 **THIS IS A SONAMY STORY. RATED M.** I accept positive feedback. R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose have been a couple since 9th grade. Amy is cheer captain and Sonic track captain. But on the way to becoming a couple, two people tried breaking the couple apart. These people are Scourge the hedgehog and Sally Acorn. They have dated these two before cheated on them and broke their hearts. Now they want them back. This is the intro, lets get to the story, shall we?

 ** _Sonic Pov_**

I'm running fast to school, as usual. For being the fastest thing alive, I gotta keep running. Today is me and Ames anniversary. I cant't believe I've been with a beautiful girl for 2 years. I got her a pink "I'm his" hoodie. I hope this will be the best day ever.

 ** _Amy Pov_**

I'm waiting at school for is our anniversary! I'm so happy that we have been together for this long! I got him a blue " I'm hers" hoodie.I hope he likes it. Oh, Shit! The perv Scourge. Dammit! He saw me, oh Sonniku,hurry!

 ** _Author Pov_**

"Hey babe,what are you standing around for?" Scourge said as he walked up to her, lust in his eyes. "None of your beeswax so excuse me!" said Amy walked past him. Scourge grabs her arm and tries to kiss her. Suddenly Sonic showed up and punched him,knocking him out. "Ames are you OK?" Sonic said. "I'm fine." said Amy,kissing him on the cheek. Gives Amy her present."Happy Anniversary, my golden girl." said Sonic. "Same to you my blue knight." replied Amy, giving him her present."I love it!" they exclaimed together and put it on. "Thank you." said Sonic. "You're welcome." responded Amy. Sonic pulls Amy in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy gave in wrapped her arms around there neck. Their tongues danced together and they broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva. **RING!** "Shall we?" Amy said walking into the highschool, Emerald High."We shall." Sonic replied following her inside to Algebra.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Amy's POV_**

I was going to my locker and suddenly I was on it. I looked to see who pushed me and saw the cocky smirk of my boyfriend.

"Sonic, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just want to see you and your beautiful face."he responded in a flirty tone.

I started to blush as red as Knuckles." Okay Sonikku, but the bell is going to ring and we don't want detention."

"I won't move until the bell-" **_RING!_** "Rings."

"Come on Sonic." said Amy as she walked to class with Sonic behind her.

 _ **Algebra**_

 _ **Author POV**_

"Ok class" stated the teacher. "What is the zero law?"

Amy and the other students raise their hands.

"Amelia?"

"The zero law is when the power is zero, the answer will equal to one. And Miss, can you just call me Amy?" she answered and asked.

"That is correct! And your father requested that you are called Amelia. Amelia Jade if you are not paying attention."

Amy blushes a deep red and gives up the small war between the teacher.

"Now what is the-" the teacher starts to states.

"Why is this class so boring! Lets have some fun for God's sake!" yells Sally, and in her opinion bored as hell.

"Miss Acorn, please be silent or detention!"yells the teacher from the front of the room, very flustered.

"Oh screw off!" retorts Sally.

"Sally, shut the **_fuck_** and let her teach for Zeus sake!" Amy angrily states to Sally.

"Fight me child!"

"I will peasant!" Amy starts to get up, but is held back by Sonic.

"Ames, sit down, don't go and get detention because of this bitch."

Amy sits back and calms down. "Thanks for calming me down Sonikku."

"Anytime my darling" Sonic said. He leans to Amy and whispers in Amy's ear. "Besides, you would have beat the shit out of her."

Amy starts to giggle as the bell rings for lunch. "Today, lets have lunch in the old tree."

"Ok."

 _ **Outside**_

With lunch in hand , Sonic boost Amy up the old oak tree. After she safely up, he joins her up.

He looks at Amy while unwrapping his chillidog with jalapenos. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"With you on top?"

"What?" Sonic gets in front of Amy.'

"Ames, I can't help you if don't you tell me what's wrong."

Amy sighs. "It just that why Sally hate me so much? I've been nice to her, even though she was shitty to me."

He looks Amy in the eyes. Emerald to Jade. "She doesn't hate you.-"

"She acts like it." mutters Amy.

"She just bitter and salty that she lost me. It was her fault that I left. Even though she doesn't like you that much, why does that matter? You have friends, family, me that cares the world about you so don't worry about it."

"Thanks for that Sonic" Amy said, a tear running down her face.

Sonic wipes her tear and leans in to kiss her. She responds by deeping the kiss, their tongues dance as they broke apart. Love is in the young couples eyes.

Soon after, the couple they fall asleep for the rest of the day and waking up at the end of the school day.


	4. Sleepover Part 1

Amy opens her jade eyes as the sun shines through her window. Her phone rings and her ringtone is heard across the pink room.

 _ **"Natural**_  
 _ **A beating heart of stone**_  
 ** _You gotta be so cold_**  
 ** _To make it in this world_**  
 _ **Yeah, you're a natural**_  
 ** _Living your life cutthroat_**  
 ** _You gotta be so cold_**  
 _ **Yeah, you're a natural"**_

She reaches for her phone and sees that the call is from Cream. "Hello..." Amy says, not fully awake.

"Hi Amy! What do you say for a sleepover after school!" Cream yells, clearly excited.

Amy's eyes light up in excitement.

"Girl. You don't even have to ask, YES I'll come! But..." she said and starts to wonder.

"What?"

"Are the boys going to be there?"

"Nope!" said Cream, popping the p.

Amy sighs,"Thank Zeus. If Sonic is there and sees me in my nightgown, he'll be all over me."

Cream giggles."Yeah and I think Miles will just blush a lot.

Amy looks at the time. "7:05" "Well Creamy, I'll see you at school."

"Ok. Byes."  
"Bye."  
Amy gets up and heads to her closet and grabs her uniform. (Navy blue shirt with red tie and navy skirt. She wears black flats with them.)

"Uh! I hate this uniform! The skirt is too short." she says and looks in the mirror. The skirt doesn't even hit her knees. It hits her mid-thigh, way too short in the pink hedgehogs opinion. "Well I better go." She says and reaches for black and white backpack. She also grabs her sleeping bag and an pink gym bag with extra clothes inside As she goes down the stairs, her phone rings with a different ringtone.

 _ **"Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader**_  
 ** _She is always right there when I need her_**  
 ** _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_**  
 _ **She is always right there when I need her**_  
 _ **She gives me love and affection**_  
 _ **Baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me**_  
 _ **No I don't need the next one**_  
 ** _Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection_**  
 ** _Now all that's left to do_**  
 ** _Is just for me to pop the question"_**

She answers the phone and says,"Hi Sonikku."

Sonic sounds amazed when he responds,"How did you know it was me?"

"I have a special ringtone for you." Amy said and walks up to her mom and gives her a hug. "Bye Mama."

"Bye Amelia!" her mom replies and continues to make some coffee.

"I'm not your mom!" Sonic said, teasing the Rosette.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well..."

"Well what?" Amy asked.

"Look in front of you."

Amy puts down her phone and gasps. There was Sonic with a bunch of red roses.

"Roses for a rose." he said and gives them to her. She smells the roses and sighs. "Their beautiful!"

"Just like you but you're a thousand times more beautiful and gentle."  
Amy blushes and kisses him on the cheek. Sonic notices the luggage. "What's this for?"

"For Cream's sleepover after school."  
"Oh." Looks at the baggage again and grabs it all.

"Hey!" Amy said.

"I'm helping, that's what a boyfriend is for." Sonic says and walks towards the school, Amy walking behind him incase something falls.

"Thanks Sonic, but I could have got it." Amy tells her blue boyfriend.

"I know but, a boyfriend is suppose to help his girlfriend ya know."

"Ok Mister." Amy said as they arrive to the school.

"I _hat_ e this uniform!" Amy says, trying to pull down her skirt with no success.

"I think you look cute." Sonic flirted.

"So does the pervs. Remember Sonikku, this school is full of pervs. Waiting for a cute girl.!

Sonic puts his arm over Amy. "If _anyon_ e lays a _finger_ on you... They will in up in the hospital." Sonic says as his emerald eyes turn dark green for a moment then back to emerald.

"Don't worry. I have mt trusty hammer.'' says Amy as she flicked her wrist. **PIKO** **!** Sonic flinches as he remember the damage of that dangerous and dreadful hammer can walk to the doors of the school and to their puts his and Amy's belongings down as he opened his locker. Amy opens her locker and asks,"Can you hand me my bag, Sonikku?"

"Sure babe." he said, his deep voice going down Amy's spine. He hands her the bag and she puts it in her locker. "Phew!" she said and closing her locker.

"Shall we madam?" Sonic says, reaching for her arm.

"We shall." Amy replies, grabbing his arm and heading to class.

 ** _After School_**

"I can't believe that Mr. Melendez gave us a 10 page packet to do in class. Like WTF!" Sonic says, flustered.

"And Coach Leo making us run 15 laps around the field! Like, what the bloody hell! Do you know how long that is! Big almost passed out after 3!" Amy states.

"Yeah, well I'll walk you to Cream's if that's OK?" Sonic said.

"Sure that's OK." Amy says to her boyfriend.

Sonic picks Amy up bridal style. "Sonic?"

"Hang on!" he yells and starts running. The trees and buildings become a blur as Sonic speeds up. He stops in front of a 2 story yellow house.

"Thanks" says Amy, getting out of his arms.

"Welcome." he said, passing her the bags.

Sonic leans in and kisses Amy. She melts into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her petite waist as he deepens the kiss. Their tongues danced together. They didn't want the kiss to end but it did. Amy blushes and says," Bye Sonikku."

"Bye Ames, I love you."

Amy make it to Cream's door and turns around. " I love you too Hedgehog." She knocks on the door and Cream comes to it. She hugs Amy and lets her in. Her chocolate eyes notices Sonic and waves. He waves back and runs home, hoping Amy will call before the night's gone.

Natural and Cheerleader belong to the Artist that made them. Review!


	5. Sleepover Part 2

Amy walks in and looks around. The house kinda has a homey feeling. The brown couch, Tv, pictures of Cream and the rest of the gang when they were younger. She walks into Cream's room and sets her things down,"Hi guys!"

"Hi Amy!" said the purple cat, Blaze.

"Sup Pinky." said the white bat, Rouge.

''Ello!" said the yellow hedgehog, Maria.

Cream walks into the room. "This is everyone! So let the fun begin!"

"Where's your mom?" Amy asked, sitting down next to Maria.

"She's out of town for the week and she said that I could have the sleepover." Cream explains.

"So..." Rouge asked, lifting her blue eyes off of her phone. "What should we do first."

"I know lets play Truth or Dare!" Blaze said. The girls agreed and sat in a circle, Cream has the bottle.

"I'll go first," Rouge said. Cream handed her the bottle and Rouge spun it. It landed on Amy. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." said the Rosette.

"I dare you prank call Sonic and tell him that you two are breaking up.''

"But..." Amy starts but is interrupted.

"You have to do it Amy or you go run around the neighborhood. Sports bra and shorts.

Amy blushes and remembers the last time she did that. And all of them ended up in the hospital by her or Sonic. She sighs and calls Sonic.

" _Hey baby girl~"_ Sonic responded.

Amy blushes and says,"23578"

 _"55901"_

"45673!''

 _"6"_

"Sonic I'm breaking up with you."

 _"Why! Ames, I love you!_

"Sorry, bye!" she says and hangs up. She looks up and see the confused faces of Blaze, Rouge, and Maria. Cream has a look of understanding.

"What was that about?" Rouge asked.

"None of your business, Rouge. Now lets continue." Amy responded and spun the landed on Cream. Cream squeaked when it landed on her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. So... Have you ever sent Tails a dirty text or picture before?"

The others listen intensely, wanting to know because that the rabbit's personality is innocent and sweet.

Cream blushes at the question. "Y-yeah. Once."

"Awww!'' responded the other girls.

"Anyway lets continue!"Cream said, wanting to get off of the topic ASAP. She spun the bottle and it landed on Rouge. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to curse like sailor for 20 seconds straight.'

Amazed by Cream's dare Rouge stands up. She clears her throat and says,''Oh, bleep your mother's blank with a maggoty carrot! You slime sucking,sodomizing brat knave; a rascal; an eater of broken meats; abase, proud, shallow, beggarly, three-suited, bitch!" she finished.

She looks and see her friends laughing their asses off😂😂😂😂😂.(LMAO) She sees Amy on her phone recording while hiccuping, tears running down her eyes. She catches her breathe and sends it someone.

"AMY! Who are you sending that to!" Rouge yells.

"To Sonic! He'll love this!" she said and finished sending it.

"AHHH! NO AMY! HE MIGHT SHARE IT WITH KNUCKLES!" she screamed and grabs Amy's phone but it had already sended.

 _ **"Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader**_  
 _ **She is always right there when I need her**_  
 ** _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_**  
 _ **She is always right there when I need her**_  
 _ **She gives me love and affection**_  
 _ **Baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me**_  
 _ **No I don't need the next one**_  
 _ **Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection**_  
 ** _Now all that's left to do_**  
 _ **Is just for me to pop the question"**_

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said and put him on face time.

 _"Hey babe, what is the video you sent me?" Sonic asked._

"Just watch it. Is the guys there?''

 _"Yeah. We hanging out like_ _yall_ _. They going to spend the night too."_

"Well show them all the video."

Sonic puts Amy on pause so they can watch. He comes back on laughing with tears down his eyes.

 _"Holy shit! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is HILARIOUS!"_ Sonic said, rolling over with laughter,and dropping his phone. In the background you can see Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow, doubling over with laughter.

 _"Damn! That was good! I needed that after the shitty day in P.E!"_ Shadow said, calming down.

 _"I don't_ _usually_ _curse but Holy Shit Rouge, you can be a fucking ass_ _youtube_ _star with this shit!"_ Tails stated, eyes watering.

 _"Damn! What a comedy. I'll give it 5 stars."_ Silver retorted.  
 _"Rouge girl, that was fucking hilarious! You made my day!"_ Knuckles said, chuckling.

Rouge blushes,"Thanks Knuckie!"

 _"Welcome Batgirl."_

"Don't call me that you scatterbrain!"

"Guys!' Amy yells,"Don't use my phone for a come up with the worst insult contest."

 _"Yeah! Listen to the woman! Preach!"_  
Sonic responded.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking.  
"Was that from your end?" Maria asked.  
 _"No. It was from y'all."_ Shadow responded, slightly blushing from the sight of his girlfriend.

"I'll go down and see what it was." Cream stated, getting up and heading to the door.

"I'll go too." Maria says, going with Cream and goes downstairs.

They come back upstairs and lock the door. A look of worry on their faces and Maria turns off the lights.

"What's going on?" Blaze whispered.

"Burglars!" Maria whispered-yelled.

The looks of concern comes on the group of friends faces.

 **Translations** **:**

" _23578"_ **This is a breakup prank call.**

 _ _"55901"__ **Really? That is so lame!**

"45673!'' **Just go along with it silly!**

"6" **Cool babe.**

Please Read and Review.


	6. Sleepover Part 3

The boys look worried for their girlfriends lives as more glass break in the background.

"I'm going down there." whispered Amy.

"I'll go too." Blaze responded.

 _"Ameila Jade Rosette, don't you DARE!"_ Sonic said, quietly.

"You can't tell me what to do Sonic Maurice Hedgehog!" whisper-yells Amy.

 _"Blaze be careful!"_ Silver pleaded.

"I will Silver." reassured Blaze.

The two girls head downstairs and Maria locks the door after they leave.

"Pray to Zeus that they stay safe." Cream said.

 _ **Downstairs**_

"Hey Scrouge? What are we doing here?" asked Sally.

"I overheard the rabbit talking to Pinky about a sleepover and thought it would be fun to crash it."

"That was a bad conclusion." Amy said from the dark.

"Now, there has to a be a consequence." Blaze states.

"Come on out, sluts." yells Scourge.

Amy turns on the lights. Her jade eyes turn forest green and her pink fur has become pale.

"Scourgey~ You have been a bad boy. Breaking into Vanilla's house like that. That's rude." Amy states and walks towards him.

"I agree. Sally, why? We just having fun!" Blaze said.

Amy is in Scourge's face and says,"Leave Scourge because you know I can still beat your ass."

"That might be true but I have a weapon." Scourge said and pulls out a knife.

"So do I." Amy states and flicks her wrist. **PIKO!** Her hammer appear in her hand.

"Guys." Blaze said. "Lets get a compromise instead.

"Yeah. I agree." sally said, a little shooken up.

"Na! It's time for her to get out of action." Scourge replied and tries to stab him but Amy dodges.

"I'm going to leave." Sally said and went out the front door, her body tooken into the darkness.

"Cheap shot, Scourge! I thought you have better aim." Amy said, hitting him in the torso, sending him into a wall.

"I have one more ***cough*** trick up my sleeve." he said and pulled out an emerald and shoots a beam towards Amy, hitting her in the stomach.

"AMY!" Blaze screams and heads to her friend.

"I'm OK." Amy said and stood up, walking towards scourge. Her eyes turn blue and hits him with all the force she has, knocking him unconscious.

"Amy are you OK?" Blaze asked.

"I'm OK Blaze, I just need to calm down." Amy said. She took a few deep breaths and her fur and eye color returned.

They started to head upstairs when stopped by Sonic. "Amy, we need to talk, Now."

Blaze leaves the couple alone to talk.

"Amy are you ok? I saw that he hit you with chaos blast." Sonic said.

"I'm fine." Amy says. Sonic gives her a look. "Really!" she reassures her boyfriend.

Sonic sighs. "I know but, you need to be CAREFUL! I saw you loose coontrol a little."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Sonic lifts Amy's chin and kisses her. They like that for a minute and break apart.

"Don't be sorry, be careful."

"Alright."

The couple returns to Cream's room and falls asleep.

 _ **What secret is the couple hiding?**_


	7. School Fight

A/N: I'm finally putting Shadow in the story as Amy's cousin so you will be seeing more of him now. Now let's continue!

After the incident at Cream's sleepover, everyone is talking about it at school.

"Uh!" Amy exclaims, slamming her locker. She was getting tired of people pestering her about what happened at Cream's house.

"Ames. Calm down." Sonic said, standing next to her locker.

"I know, I know. But if someone else asks me one more question, I swear in going to punch the shit out of them." Amy says, still flustered.

"I know baby girl. But you're going have to calm down so you won't transform." Sonic responses.

"OK," she replied.

"Faker is right Rose, you know what happens if any of us lose control," Shadow said, walking towards the couple.

"Come on, we got to get to class," he said and wrapped his arm around her waist. Shadow follows in suit, behind them.

 _P.E_

"Ok class," Coach Jerry stated. "Today we are going to play dodgeball."

"The team captains are Sonic and Scourge. You two please come to the front of the classroom and pick your teams."

At the end of the selections:

Team Sonic:

Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Tails, and Cream.

Team Scourge:

Sally, Jake, Fiona, Nails, Flame, Venice, Miles, and Bunnie.

"On your mark."

Amy grabs a ball and takes her aim.

"Get set."

Sonic gets ready to dodge.

"TWEET!"

Shadow grabs a ball and hits Fiona in the face.

"Fiona, OUT."

Amy throws her ball to Sally but she dodges and hits Bunnie instead.

"Bunnie, OUT."

Sonic dodges the ball from Scourge but it hits Tails.

"Tails, OUT."

Miles aims his ball at Cream and throws it. To Sonic's disadvantage, it hits Cream and Rouge.

"Cream, Rouge, OUT."

To avenge Cream and Rouge, Shadow hits Venice and Miles.

"Venice, Miles, OUT."

To get his revenge, Scourge grabs three balls and hits Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver.

"Knuckles, Blaze, and Sliver are OUT."

Amy throws a ball to Scourge but he dodges and it hits Nails and Flame.

"Nails and Flame, OUT."

"Ready to get your ass whopped scourgey boy?'' Shadow taunts.

"In your dreams Stripes." Scourge replies.

"Well, we have to wait until tomorrow to finish this up," Coach Jerry said. "It's time to change."

"WHAT! I didn't get to hit Shadow!" Jake responded.

"Or Pinky," yells Sally.

"I have a name Squrrielmunk." retorts Amy.

"Whatever. PINKY." yells scourge.

"Scourge if you don't shut up, you going to have a foot up your ass." snarls Sonic.

"Make me Blue boy," challenges Scourge.

Sonic marches up to Scourge and punch him square in the face. Scourge falls down but quickly gets up and sweep kicks Sonic making him fall. Scourge climbs on top of him and starts punching, but is pulled off by Amy and Shadow.

"come fight someone your own size Greeny," Shadow says. Scourge comes at Shadow but he uppercuts the green hedgehog. Then he attacks Sonic from behind, leaving Jake to fight Shadow.

As Amy was helping Sonic up, she is tackled by Sally, who starts punching her with full force. Amy wraps her legs around her neck and flips her over. Sally tries to uppercut her but she dodges and sweeps kick her.

"OK hedgehog, I had enough of you," Scourge says and pulls out a chaos emerald. "Chaos Blast," he yells and hits Sonic in the stomach.

"SONIC!" Shadow and Amy scream.

Amy's fur turns a pale pink and her eyes albino white. Shadow fur turns completely black and his eyes turn a blood red.

"I had enough of you Scourge," Amy says popping up behind him. She brings a chaos blast and hits Scourge's back. He screams in pain and goes into the world of unconsciousness. She walks back to Sonic and hugs him.

"Shoo flies!" Shadow growls at the remaining people at the gym. They get scared and run out of the gym, screaming.

 _"You alright Faker?"_ Shadow asks, turning back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Sonic responses. He cuddles with Amy, who has turned back to normal until he hears three familiar voices.

"Amelia Jade Lynn Rosette!"

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog!"

"Shadow Damon Hedgehog."

All three of the friends look up and sees the stern looks of their father faces. All was thinking one thing: _"Oh Shit."_

A/n: Oh they in big trouble! Don't forget to vote if it's good! Ciao!


	8. Control Part 1

A.N: O.k so, Amy's father is Arthur Rosette(OC), Jules Hedgehog, and I got the crazy idea for Melphies to be Shadow's father. Also, the mom's show up as well. (Jasmine is Amy's mom, Melanie is Shadow's mom and Aleena is Sonic's mom.)There mom's are originally from Puerto Rico so they will be spanish in this story as well. So, let us continue. Shall we?_

"Hey dad." The trio said, their nerves running.

"Don't 'hey dad' me young lady, you know you're in trouble," Arthur said, a furious look in his icy blue eyes.

"You three KNOW that you can't transform at school," Jules added.

"What were you thinking! What if someone recognized you three's true identity, you'll be put in danger!" Melphies exclaimed. "Explain yourselves!"

When he said that, the three got into a mumble, talking about Sally, Scourge, and Jake trash- talking them, to Sonic being Chaos blasted and them losing control. After they were finished, Jules kneeled next to Sonic and put his hand on his stomach, draining the negative chaos energy from him.

"Well, it seems like you guys have a new lesson this weekend," Arthur said.

The trio groans but one look in their father's eyes silenced them.

"So... We can't go on our date this weekend?" Sonic said, experimenting with his father's temper.

"We were going to go on a date?" Amy asked, interrupting Jules.

"Y-yeah. I was going to ask you after P.E. I was planning to have a date at Twilight Park and a walk on the beach." Sonic responded, blushing light pink.

"Aww~" Amy cooed and kissed the blue hedgehogs cheek.

"Well can't you wait till after?" Jules asked.

"We might be dead." the trio responded.

"Touché." the father's asked.

They looked at each other and started to laugh, but the fun ended when the mothers showed up out of nowhere.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, se supone que debes disciplinarlos?" Jasmine yelled at her husband.

"Bueno, decidimos que ellos tuvieran una lección de control el sábado ... Arthur responded, not trying to get his wife even more angry.

"Además, Sonic y Amy tienen una cita y ¿quieres arruinar eso?" Jules added, saving his friend from the wrath of Jasmine.

"No, yo no." Jasmine responded.

"Well the lesson will beon Saturday and then afterwards Sonic and Amy can be on their date." Jules explained.

Melanie walks up to her son making him flinch and he yelps in pain as he is dragged out of the room. "¡Sabes que no debes hacer eso, Shadow! Estás en tantos problemas!"

"Ah! ¡Lo siento mama! ¡No me pegues con una zapatilla, por favor!"

"Poor Shadow." Amy sighs.

"Yeah." Sonic agrees. "It hurts getting hit with a slipper."

Translations:

¿Qué estás haciendo, se supone que debes disciplinarlos? - What are you doing, your supposed to be disciplining them!

Bueno, decidimos que ellos tuvieran una lección de control el sábado. - Well, we decided for them to have a lesson on control on Saturday.

Además, Sonic y Amy tienen una cita y ¿quieres arruinar eso? - Besides, Sonic and Amy have a date and do you want to ruin that?

No, yo no. - No, I don't

¡Sabes que no debes hacer eso, Shadow! Estás en tantos problemas. - You know your not supposed to do that, Shadow! Your in so much trouble!

Ah! ¡Lo siento mama! ¡No me pegues con una zapatilla, por favor! - Ah! I'm sorry mom!Don't hit me with a slipper, please!

A/N: Hopefully Shadow will survive the wrath of his mother guys. Melanie has a temper and will slap him very hard. Peace!


	9. It's Time I Told You This

Sally walks into a room and shuts the door. No lights were on and it seemed that no one was there.

"So Sally," a figure in the dark had said. Sally turns around to find out the location of the person.

"Where are you?" Sally asked. The lights turn on, blinding the squirrel-munk for a second. A red fox with a yellow bow and leather jumpsuit is revealed.

"So why did you want to meet me here, Sal?"

Sally sighs and says," I don't want to do your dirty work anymore Fiona."

Fiona turns around and walks towards Sally, her black leather boots stomp at each step she takes. "Why not?"

"Because this is wrong! They love each other and you want to break them up because of a silly fight that happened years ago!"

Fiona slaps Sally in the face. Sally finches and rubs the spot she was slapped on, a red mark appearing on her cheek.

"Now listen here Sally girl. That pink brat embarrassed me and I want revenge. Fiona Fox doesn't let ANYONE get away with that. I don't care if they love each other or not!"

"Well I do! Amy and I was friends before you made me your little puppet!" Sally retorted.

"I don't make people, I THREATEN THEM."

"Well, you're going to have to get someone else to do this because I QUIT BEING YOUR LITTLE PUPPET!" Sally yells and walks towards the door.

"You're making a big mistake Acorn!"

Sally opens the door and turns around," I doubt it," and slams the door.

"I'll get you back Sally just you wait, just you wait." (Hamil pun!)

Amy's House

Sonic and Amy are in the living room, watching the movie, Jumanji.

"I love this guy!" Sonic said pointing to 'Mouse Finbar' played by Kevin Hart.

"Of course you do. You two are so much alike." Amy responded.

"Ha ha, very funny Ames." Sonic replied.

As Amy was watching Sonic act out a part, her phone began to ring."Hello?"

"Amy, I have something to tell you." Sally said.

"Sally, you better not be pulling a joke on me." Amy replied.

"I'm not! Can I just come over to your house to tell you?"

"Fine."

"Thanks Amy. Be there in a minute."

As Amy hung up her phone, someone knocked on the door. Sonic answered the door. "That was quick."

"Sonic, Amy I need you to listen to this." Sally said and played the tape of her and Fiona's conservation. After the tape finished Amy went to hug Sally. "I forgive you, Sally."

"Thanks Amy." Sally responded.

Sonic taps Sally on the shoulder," If Amy can forgive you, I can forgive you too."

"Thanks you two. We need to think of a plan."

"Monday after school?" Sonic asked.

"Monday after school." The girls agreed.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy and I'm going to try to update faster.


End file.
